


Fortitude

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A test of Trip's and Malcolm's patience.  (05/14/2004)





	1. Strangers (Trip's Thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is in response to typingmonkey's album challenge. What a fun challenge! The album is Martina McBride's greatest hits, which I love even though I've never been a big country fan. I can't believe her songs were such good slash fodder, but they were. I used 12 of the 19 songs. I'll never listen to that album the same way again.

Other songs I didn't use: "Valentine," "Happy Girl," "Love's The Only House," "When God-Fearin' Women Get The Blues (Intro)," "When God-Fearin' Women Get The Blues," "Concrete Angel," "Blessed."  


* * *

Even after 3 years, I still don't really know him. Not like I want to.

We've been through so much together including away missions gone bad and shore leaves gone worse. How many times have we dragged each other to sickbay? Too many for me to have kept track of, I know that. We have seen the best and the worst of each other. We have teased each other, shared stories, drank together and saved each other's life.

Still, Malcolm seems like such a stranger to me. And yet, I'll never stop hoping or dreaming that he can be more.


	2. Wrong Again (Malcolm's Thoughts)

Once again I thought I saw something in the way he looked at me. His glance lasting just a little longer than it did with our other crewmates. Maybe showing a little more concern and worry. Yet it's still so fleeting, that no one else notices. Even I am probably only imagining it. Wanting it to be there so much. Mixing dreams with reality.

Yet, after another stressful day, after another 48 hours of no sleep and losing another of his crew, it isn't me he comes to for comfort. It isn't me who can help him sleep. It's her.


	3. Whatever You Say (Trip's Thoughts)

You are ever the professional. None of us have had any sleep for a week. We are filthy, we stink, we are on edge. All we want is a hot meal, a hot shower and some rest. Yet, when you speak it sounds as if you have had all of those. Desperation and bitterness never tinges your voice. I hear it in mine and I know I should hide it better, but I'm too tired and to angry to do so.

Even Archer's tone has changed. But not you. You keep us together. You give me reason to go on.


	4. Where Would You Be (Malcolm's Thoughts)

I enter the mess for dinner and I see you sitting in the corner. There is food on your tray, but it hasn't been touched. Your brows are furrowed deeply as you are working on something. I start towards you, then stop. You probably don't want my company right now. Touchy barely begins to describe you. I don't blame you; you shoulder a lot of responsibility keeping this ship sailing.

I find an empty table where I can still see you. And I wonder. If you weren't here eating and working on another problem, where would you be? With her?


	5. There You Are (Trip's Thoughts)

When I step onto the bridge, there you are. You're as worn out as I am, but you look absolutely beautiful to me.

I allow myself a pause and I begin to daydream. I shouldn't waste the time. I _should_ be working. But I can't help but wonder how our friendship would have progressed if all this shit with the Xindi had never happened.

After a long day, I would open my cabin door and the most beautiful sight would greet my eyes. You, on my bed, waiting for me.


	6. I Love You (Malcolm's Thoughts)

"What?" I say. "Did you just-what?" I stare incredulously at the other passenger on the turbolift.

He forces a smile that quickly fades. His hair is dirty—filthy really—and mussed. Grease and sweat cover his face. "I'm saying what I should've said before. What I need you to know before I die."

"I-I-I..," I pathetically stammer.

He steps toward me. I am paralyzed. He holds my face in his hands. I can feel the grease on his fingers as they slide along my jaw. And I absolutely don't care.

"I love you." He seals the declaration with a kiss.


	7. A Broken Wing (Trip's Thoughts)

A panic I've never felt before rises in me as I push my way past the debris. I see T'Pol. "Where is he?" I yell as I become more frantic.

She replies calmly, "Lt. Reed has been taken to sickbay."

I don't stop to think how she knew who I was asking about. I simply turn and run. Malcolm's name pours from my lips the moment the sickbay doors open. Discreetness means nothing to me now.

Dr. Phlox indicates behind a curtain. "Nothing serious, Commander. A broken arm, a few bruised ribs. He'll be fine."

I break down and cry.


	8. My Baby Loves Me (Malcolm's Thoughts)

I sit quietly as Dr. Phlox instructs me. "Due to our rather unique circumstances, I am allowing you to return to duty tomorrow."

I can't help but smile.

"Light duties only," he emphazises in response to my reaction. "No heroics."

The doors to sickbay open and I smile as I see Trip walk through them.

"Commander Tucker has volunteered to be your nursemaid, as it were, for the evening, ensuring that you get one night's good sleep."

Trip smiles. "Dr. Phlox needs the bed, you need your rest. No arguments."

He loves me. How could I possibly argue with that?


	9. Safe In The Arms Of Love (Trip's Thoughts)

Our walk to Malcolm's cabin is silent. I pry open Malcolm's door, a gesture he graciously accepts, and close it again behind us.

I come up behind Malcolm and gently wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his ear. "Hurt much?" I ask.

I feel him relax into me. "Not anymore."

I smile. "Sleep, remember? Dr.'s orders."

"Not tired," he protests weakly.

I laugh, then gently guide him onto his bed. Shoes and socks are removed and I carefully climb in next to him. He smiles sleepily at me and closes his eyes. "You're safe now, love," I whisper.


	10. Life #9 (Malcolm's Thoughts)

Life has that funny way of getting in the way. I wonder who first said that? And why?

The return to my duties so quickly after an injury would normally be a blessing. But I am kept busy and I haven't seen Trip alone in almost a week. All I want is a glimpse of a genuine smile and a quick kiss. Well, maybe not so quick.

I struggle with the option to make up the need for an emergency meeting with Trip. Putting us before the ship. But another alarm goes off and the decision is made for me.


	11. Independence Day (Trip's Thoughts)

At last, the weapon has been destroyed and Enterprise, at Degra's invitation, is on it's way to space dock for repairs and much needed rest.

Although we continue to be busy, Malcolm and I have finally managed a few moments together. Nothing more than a few quick gropes and sloppy kisses, but for the moment it sustains us.

Attendance at Degra's banquet was not an option. And so here we are. We share smiles and follow each other's movements throughout the room, but stay apart. Being together, but being unable to touch each other, would be too much right now.


	12. Wild Angels (Malcolm's Thoughts)

We did what we had to do. We destroyed the weapon. We attended the damned banquet. We mingled.

Then we did what we wanted to do.

For the first time that evening, Trip neared me. He whispered in my ear the 3 words I had been dying to hear. "My room. Now." I let him leave first.

When I arrived he was already naked in his bed. "Cheeky," I teased.

Our patience had worn off. The kisses were frantic and our touches were rough. The sex was loud and hard. And when Trip finally yelled my name, he meant it.


End file.
